


Just a Few Moments

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, F/M, Karedevil Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Short ficlet of an angsty conversation between Karen and Matt after he is back.





	Just a Few Moments

“And then when Foggy walked up to the bar wearing that hat…”

Matt had come over to Karen’s apartment to talk about Fisk, but somehow the conversation had turned to a particularly drunken night at Josie’s back in their Nelson and Murdock days.

They were both laughing, and for a few moments, it felt like the old days. When they all had fun together. When it seemed like those nights hanging out at Josie’s would go on forever. Before all the fights. Before Nelson and Murdock was over. Before Matt broke her heart.

Matt was leaning in with that smile of his that always melted her.

“Matt, stop it.”

Matt’s smile turned to a frown. “Stop what?”

“Stop flirting with me.”

Matt turned away. “Sorry.” Then he turned back. “Why does it bother you so much?”

Karen sighed. “Because, Matt, we can’t be anything more than friends, okay? I can’t go through that pain again.”

Matt was quiet for a moment.

“You know how sorry I am that I hurt you.”

“I know,” Karen said quietly.

Neither said anything for awhile. Then Karen pulled her notes back out and they went back to talking about Fisk.


End file.
